Capacitive sensors may detect the touch (or proximity of touch) of a human being or other conductive object, and output an indication of this touch or proximity. This type of sensor will be referred to herein as a ‘touch sensor’, although technically the sensor is measured for changes in capacitance CF due to the proximity of a person's body part (e.g., their finger), not necessarily actual galvanic contact with the person or body part. Many types of modern devices comprise touch sensors, including computers, phones, and appliances.